


Wendy Lecter's past

by wendylecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Insanity, Medieval, Past, WendyLecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendylecter/pseuds/wendylecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her past was well away from normal, she was Lady Natalia of House Bolton. "Our blades are sharp'" Those are the house words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendy Lecter's past

“The Boltons were cruel as they were cunning, but this one was a beast in human skin.”

The castle walls were cold and bleak, dark and gloomy, but that’s just how it was, she’s gotten used to it. You can hear the constant dripping of rain on the roof, the howling winds, and the branches scratching against windows.It sounded like that to her.

 

But if you would listen closely, and use your own senses, you can hear the blood dripping down the floor.

_Piter-pater-piter-pater…_

You can hear the screams of prisoners begging to be spared, and sometimes to just die. The scraping of metal on metal… It was normal for her.

 

She was Lady Natalia of House Bolton. “Our blades are always sharp.” Were the House words, and she would never forget that. She wouldn’t simply have people’s head off, no. She would skin them herself, inch by inch… The prisoner was a young girl, about the age of twenty. Young and fair, but she was a whore, and she displeased the Lady Natalia. “Please, M’lady, have mercy, I didn’t mean to.” Her lips were quivering with fear, this whore. The Lady stayed silent, and runs her knife down the girl’s back, her screams echoed through the walls. They echoed through the cold and bleak walls.

She relished the feeling of power, knowing others tremble and shy away at the mention of your name. She fetches the pot of boiling hot water and pours it down the girl’s back which was completely stripped of skin.

 

_And who are you, the great lord asked, that I should bow so low?_

 

“Never forget, my princess, people are not ruled with love and compassion, they are ruled by hate and fear. It has always been that way.” Her father always repeated those words each time she saw a prisoner being skinned.

“Yes, lord father.” Her response was always the same.

There is a myth that the Lady would bathe in virgin’s blood to keep her youth. It was a lie. She would drink their blood, savor that coppery aftertaste, feeling the warmth in her mouth. Filling that unfathomable void inside of her, it always wanted more. More bodies, more blood…

 

_The shadows come to dance my lord, dance my lord, they dance my lord…_

 

_“…They are ruled by hate and fear”._

She would always put that in mind, especially when it was time to punish those prisoners, she vents out all her frustration on those people, those who wronged her.

If you went under the castle walls, you would see a room with a red door, if you’re brave enough, go ahead… Heads, mounted on the walls like trophies and set individually on their respective plaques with the names engraved on the bottom, upon close inspection of the walls you will see the skin of her victims stretched across.

 

_A lady fair, with long golden hair and her voice as sweet as honey._ _She hides a secret feared by all, she the devil herself._

 

The Lady Natalia of House Bolton. “Our blades are always sharp.”

 

_God won’t accept her, and the devil was afraid of her._

_Lady Natalia of House Bolton._

_A beast in human skin._

_The devil herself._


End file.
